You Just Cant Give Up
by FredFredBurgerrr
Summary: Katie and Chris have been friends for four years. She loves him, and He loves her older sister. and how is this supposed to work out? sorry, kinda suck at making a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** i dont own stand by me but i own katie and sarah and everyone else... this is my first fan fiction, so it might not be very good. and i will try to update as much as i can.

**You Just Can't Give up**

It was the first day of summer vacation after 8th grade and only one thing was on Katies mind. That day she was supposed to meet Chris and Gordie at the lake to swim for the day. Katie quickly got her bathsuit on and put clothes over top, brushed her short curly brown hair and put it in a pony tail. She ran down stair to get something to eat real quick since she was running a bit late, and there was nothing really to eat, she grabbed an apple off the counter and headed out the door.

She walked passed Chris' house, 'maybe he already left' Katie thought. she started walking a little bit faster

"BOO!" Katie screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped back, tripping and falling over. "hah- I got you!" Chris said while helping her up.

"That wasn't funny!!" she yelled back.

"oh, yes. It was." Chris said back, still laughing.

"fuck you." was all she said back. They walked the rest of the way to the lake together in silence.

Chris, Gordie, and Katie have been great friends for about four years, right after Katie had moved in down the street from Chris with her parents and two siblings. Since they had moved in, one of her siblings had been sent to jail. It hadn't bothered Katie or her sister, Sarah, alot since they really didn't like their brother anyway. Sarah, on the other hand, was the prettier one in the family. She was about 2 years older than katie, had hazel eyes with straight brown hair and _perfect_ skin. Unlike Katie who had kind of frizzy curly brown hair, brown eyes, and not so perfect skin. Often times, Katie wish she looked, no, WAS her sister. In Katies eyes, her sister was perfect.

"GORDIE!!" Katie yelled. She has adhd and gets overly excited over WAY tomany things, which was another flaw she had that Sarah didn't have. She started running towards Gordie but tripped, again. But as she was falling she was doing some kind of fish dance?? I dont know what you would call it, but she finally landed on the ground and started rolling around in the dirt laughing. Chris and Gordie couldn't help but laugh. Their friend was crazy, and they could care less.

"wow,,your such a freak," Chris said teasingly "I bet I can beat you to the lake." Katie got up in the prairie dog stance while narrowing her eyes on the lake. Chris and Gordie had already started running towards the lake and Katie started running too, almost like a lizard. If that makes sence. It made perfect sence to her. She finally reached the lake, and the boys had almost made it to the middle by now.

"I MADE IT!! well huzzah, huzzah...what the fu- they beat me?! huh, stick a tube up my butt and feed me crack..." The two boys were trying to swim back out of the deep water, it was getting tad bit hard for them to stay above the water when they were laughing so hard. The whole time they could hear Katie talking. This was something normal for her, the whole talking to herself about stuff that makes no sence part.

They swam until the sun started to go down, then they decided to start heading home. About half way to Gordies house Katie started dancing for no reason. This is the normal Katie, mind you.

"your so stupid" Gordie said.

"shu'p, mother idiots...you just dont know how to have funnnn" and awkward silence came upon them. They got to Gordies house and they waved good bye.

"well, today was fun" Chris said. He must have been tired or something, he could barely walk straight and was talking really slowwwww, but it was only 7..hmm..anyhoo..

"yeah..except for the fact that you guys kept laughing AT me"

"we were laughing WITH you, not at you"

"I dont remember laughing, dumbass" She said in a joking kind of way. Katie didn't curse alot, well..she kind of did. She will randomly say something sometimes just to say it. It was quiet for a little bit. Katie loved it when she was with Chris. They could tell eachother everything, except one thing. She loved him.

--------

i hope you guys liked the first chapter. PLEASE review and give me tips or anything cause im the worst writer, EVER. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Angelmegan for the review

**Chapter Two**

They had reached Katies house, chris had gone passed his, and just as they got there Sarah came out of the house.

"Where the hell have you been? It's times for dinner. hey chris."

Chris turned bright red and started smiling, he nodded.

"Do you wanna eat here for dinner?" Katie Asked.

"sure"

Everybody had gotten their food and started eating. The subject of Sarah and her school work came up.

"..and I got an A in english, and thats _without_ the extra credit that I'm going to do." It started becoming obvious to Katie that Chris liked Sarah, which was a something she didn't want ot accept in her mind.

"Thats very good sweetie!!" Her mom said.

"Well..we had sectionals in chorus and I was the only one that got the song right.." Katie said trying to get attention.

"shh, dont interupt your sister," her dad said annoyed "go ahead." Katie loved music, she could play many different instruments and could actually sing rather well. She had tried out for Allstate Jr. Choir, and made 4th soprano in the state. Unfortunately, her parents weren't really into music. They thought it would get you no where in life, so they refused to let her actually be in the choir.

After dinner was over Katie decided to walk Chris back to his house..

"your mom cooks really nice," Chris said "and your sister...well..shes amazing." Katie looked up. what did he just say?

"what do you mean?" Katie nervously said. She didnt want him to answer, she knew the answer, she hated the answer.

"I dont know.." Chris was turning red, you couldn't tell though since it was well passed dark by now. Why did Sarah have to be like this? Why did she have to be so goddamn perfect? Why couldn't there be anything wrong with her?

They walked into Chris' house, even though she was just going to walk him there, she desperately wanted to know what he meant. Who knows? It might have been different then what she had though. yeah. Fat chance. They walked into the living room where Eyeball and his friend Ace were sitting there watching TV. Lazy assholes. Since Ace and Eyeball were in the living room them deicing to go to the kitchen, even though they had just ate.

"What did you mean?" Katie asked.

"nothing"

"you must've meant something, come on! tell me."

"It's not important, " go on... "It'st just that..." that what?? "I..." dont say it. "I kinda think.." He's gonna say it "Your sister is hott." He said it..he said exactly what she _didn't _want to say. What is she gonna do now??

------

okay, this chapter was...really short. but atleast its something. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks SamSammySamantha

Oh, and i also noticed that in chapter two, i said that sarah had gotten an A in english but..it was over the summer, so when i figure out how to,((im really stupid when it comes to computers, even though im on one ALL the time)), im going to fix it to say that she got her report card in the mail since it was just the beginning of summer.

**Chapter Three**

It had been a week since Chris had told Katie what he thought about Sarah. How could he say this? She loved him but, he loved her sister. She hated this. She hated how she was so .. ugly and imperfect. Why did this have to happen? The phone rang.

"hello?" Katie asked

"Hi," It was Chris.. "is Sarah there?" WHAT?! Why the hell was he asking for Sarah?

"Uhmm.. yeah, She is.." Just to double check "Who is this?"

"Chris." He answer back.

"Okay, hold on one second..." Katie was trying to hold back tears, which was rather easy for her, shes had practice over the years. She walked upstairs to Sarahs room "the phones for you"

"who is it?" Sarah seemed rather annoyed, she was studying. Uhh...It's summer? This girl needs a life.

"Chris."

"I wonder why hes calling me.." Sarah went down to get the phone. Katie was really nervous, she still didn't know why he was calling for her. What could he want? What ever it was, it was bothering the shit out of Katie. She started hearing footsteps on the stairs. It was Sarah and she had a smile on her face.

"what was that about?" Katie asked, and Sarah looked even happier.

"Chris asked me to go out with him next friday." Katie had just about lost it, she almost pounced on her. She wanted to beat the bitch for everything she was worth, maybe she wouldn't be so pretty then. Pshh, like that will ever happen. EVER. Just then their father came upstairs.

"Tomorrow I need you guys to clean your brothers room" He said.

"Why?" Sarah asked, both of them were wondering.

"he's coming back this weekend!" Their father said happily, then he noticed he was the only one that was happy.. "whats wrong with you two?! Your brothers coming home!" This wasn't exactly the most exciting thing. You see, their brother was bi polar. Every second he was at their house he would explode and take his anger out on them. Most of the time it was Katie, and Sarah would just sit there and watch.

--------

The weekend had come. Yay? Their brother, Phil, was going to arrive any minute now. They were all hesitant. None of them knew why he was sent to jail.

"Sweetie!" Their mom called out. "How are you?!" Jesus, she sounded like she was talking to a fucking 5 year old.

"I'm great mom, hey Sarah...Katie" As he said Katies name he nodded. Katie Nodded back, even though she hated him, she didn't want to upset him in anyway. Phil went upstairs to put his clothes in his room.

"We will be right back you two," Their mother said. "keep your brother company.." This is gonna be interesting...

"HOLY SHIT!" Phil screamed right after their parents left. You could hear glass break, he must have broken the vase their mom had put on his dresser. "SON OF A BITCH!" The next thing katie and sarah heard was thumps coming down stairs. He was angry, really angry. They didnt know about what though. He got down stairs and his face was red with anger. He started running towards Katie..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! DONT FUCKING STARE AT ME!" Right then he picked up a wooden end table and threw it at katie. Her first instinct was to cover her face with her arms, which was just about one the the stupidest ideas ever. Sure, it would make things a little better, but not by much. It came crashing into Katies head, abover her arms abit, still hitting them enough to make one of her rings on her fingers scratch the left side of her face. For a moment Katie was confused at what had just happened. She felt her face and looked down at her hand and shirt. Both covered in blood. Her mind went black.

-----

Okay, so this one is alot longer. PLEASE preview.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks SamSammySamantha and Doc's Cowgirl for the reviews

**Chapter Four**

Katie woke up with an extreme headache. She noticed she wasn't downstairs anymore, she was in her room. She walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathrooms, she could hear her parents and brother downstairs laughing. Her brother probably told them she had gotten hyper, fell and hit her head on the end table. Which, by the way, is very believable.

Right before Katie looked in the mirror she looked outside. It looked like it was probably six. She looked in the mirror and saw dry blood all over her face. She turned on the hot water and splashed it on her face, then she walked backed to her room to get different clothes on and go down stairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked over to the dining room where everybody was sitting and laughing, having a good time.

"I'm going out!" She shouted. She decided to walk around town for a little bit. She stood there and after a while she noticed no one was paying attention, so she just left.

Katie always loved to walk around town, to think and day dream. She usually just blocked out everything that was going on around her. But...today something was different. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see someone walking up to her. She turned to see who it was. 'It can't be' she thought. The person walked closer. 'please don't let it be..' the person walked closer 'SHIT!' It was Ace. She knew he was probably going to give her trouble, like always.

"Hey, I heard your brother was back.." Ace and Phil never got along. Never.

"Yeah. Whats it to you?" He laughed a little bit then got really serious.

"You tell the son of a bitch i'll be looking for him."

"What ever." Katie said and started to walk away, but he pulled her by the hair and pulled her back in front of him.

"Be sure to tell him that." He let go of her hair and walked away.

Katie continued to walk down the street and then decided to walk to Teddy's house. It only took about five minutes to get there from where she was at the moment, so she kept on walking.

She stepped onto the porch of his house and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes, but someone finally answered the door. It was Teddy's mom, and it looked like she had been crying.

"oh, Hello Katie. I'll go get Teddy" Teddy's mom closed the screen door and walked through the rather small, beaten up house. A few moments later, Teddy walked to the door and walked out. His hair was all messed up, it looked like he just woke up.

"Jesus christ! What happened to your face?"

"Gee, Thanks" Katie said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, what happened your all scra-"

"Phil's back" Katie said cutting him off.

"Oh.." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Sorry" Deep down, Teddy _really_ liked Katie. He had never been able to tell her that, even though at times, he wanted to. He really, really wanted to. Katie never knew this though. Teddy was a huge flirt, so you could never really tell if he liked you or if he was just doing that. Which made her very frustrated. Even though she liked Chris, she knew that she would never have a chance with him at all, but she couldn't just stop liking him. Then there was Teddy who she kind of liked just because he was fun to hang out with. She also knew she had no chance with him, but she had a better chance with him than with Chris.

They started walking through town talking and just playing around. Katie always had fun with Teddy. She could never be serious with him though, only with Chris and Gordie could she be serious.

Katie was laughing uncontrollably, and then Teddy heard a loud bang. She ran into a pole right in front of a store.

"I CANT SEE!!" She yelled. Which was an inside joke that she and him had together. One night she slept over because her brother had beaten her up. He got drunk and walked right into a wall and yelled "I CANT SEE!" ..It was hilarious at the moment, and it was one of those 'you had to be there..' moments to actually get all of it.

They got to Katies house, not meaning to walk there, they just ended up there.

"Well, I'm gonna go, see ya" Katie said and started to walk away but someone grabbed her arm. It was Teddy.

"See ya" He said repeating what she had said and kissed her lightely on the lips. She blushed and walked inside her house.

-------------

okay, so Teddy was kinda out of character in the ending..or atleast i thought he was. and I kind of suck at staying on topic with stories..but atleast i tried. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
